Change! Getter ½
by Lord Raa
Summary: I thought it would be fun to use this (relatively original) crossover element. Minor update for those that care.
1. Default Chapter

Change! Getter ½   
  
A crazy idea by Lord Raa.  
  
Disclaim-me-do: I suffered a lot of head trauma when I was a child.  
  
**********  
  
"Blergen" = Japanese.  
  
"{Quartz}" = Chinese or other Foreign language.  
  
[Yedden] = Panda sign or other written note.  
  
'I wonder if poking this bear with a stick is a bad idea' = thoughts.  
  
*BLAMMO* = Sound effects.  
  
**********  
  
The Chinese military tracked an incoming meteorite in its airspace.  
  
"{Looks like that meteorite is going to hit in the middle of nowhere.}"  
  
"{I'm glad. It came in too fast for us to warn the general and get the evacuation signal issued to either Shanghai or Beijing.}"  
  
"{I'll let the press officer know.}"  
  
**********  
  
In a certain mountain range, a guide noticed an object streaking towards the nearby springs.  
  
"{This could be bad if the water gets splashed everywhere.}"  
  
The Jusenkyo guide rushed back inside to make sure his daughter was safely away from any chance of being splashed by the accursed local waters.  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
The next day, two travelling Japanese martial artists arrived, but like many visitors to the pools of sorrow, they left cursed.  
  
*********  
  
A little later the two cursed martial artists were visiting their would be in-laws. As fate would have it, a sweet young girl protested at being engaged to Ranma, complaining that he was a pervert.  
  
Now Ranma Saotome has many flaws. He's socially inept; has the table manners of a ravenous goat; is somewhat uninterested in anything other then martial arts or food and often speaks without thinking.  
  
But he was not a pervert.  
  
"Whaddya mean 'pervert'?"  
  
"You turn into a girl, how is that not perverted? You probably do things to that body at night," Akane Tendo, heir to the Tendo school of Anything Goes, was getting angry with this upstart boy.  
  
"Fine," Ranma turned to leave the Tendos. "If that's how you all feel about me, then I'll be off to find a cure. Pops, I guess I'll see you in Hell."  
  
The Tendos all sat in a stunned silence, as Ranma effectively disowned his father in front of strangers.  
  
**********  
  
Walking off at a hurried pace, Ranma noticed a grey haired man being hassled by three young punks.  
  
"Just what I need to vent some frustration."  
  
One quick punch up later, and Ranma was asking about the condition of the man.  
  
"I'm fine, young lady."  
  
"Wait, aren't you professor Saotome?" Ranma asked as she studied the face of the older man.  
  
"Yes. Who are you, miss?"  
  
"I'm Ranma!" The look on Ranma's face gave no room for doubt. "Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"I don't think so. Ranma Saotome is a boy." Takeshi Saotome was curious as why this girl thought that she was his nephew  
  
Ranma's features turned dark as she remembered the stupidity of her father. "It's a magical curse. Cold water turns me into a girl, hot water turns me back into a guy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ranma nodded vigorously. "Just get me some hot water, I'll show you."  
  
The Professor offered Ranma a hot can of coffee from a nearby vending machine. "It's not clean, but it should be hot enough."  
  
When Ranma changed back into his male body, Takeshi smiled; it was a new mystery to solve. "I'd like to investigate it at some point, if you don't mind."  
  
"You ain't gonna cut me up are ya?" Ranma moved into a defensive posture.  
  
"No, Ranma. I was thinking more of measuring the variables about changes. Besides, with advanced enough technology, you can give the appearance of magic."   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like television or flight. Do you have a place to stay?" Takeshi had grown attached to Ranma during his last visit five years ago. His own life of a career scientist didn't exactly attract ladies, so he made up for it by doting on his relatives when he saw them.  
  
"No." Ranma answered. Living rough was not something Ranma was unfamiliar with.  
  
"So, where's your father?"  
  
Ranma's expression turned serious. "He's at his friends. He tried to get me to marry some tomboy so I can take over this dojo."  
  
Professor Saotome led Ranma to the station to get him away from Nerima when he heard that Genma was in town. "I think that we'll keep away from your father."  
  
"You never did like him, did you?"  
  
"I have managed to deal with my anger towards my brother." The professor took a few calming breaths. "I'm sure that you realised why I don't help him out more often."  
  
Ranma just nodded.  
  
**********  
  
The next day, Takeshi introduced Ranma to his colleagues at the lab. "Everybody, I would like you all to meet my nephew, Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ranma bowed to the assembled staff. "I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"Now Ranma has a "condition". Ranma, if you please."   
  
Ranma nodded and poured a beaker of cold water over his head.  
  
The scientists turned to professor Saotome for answers. "I have yet to come up with a reason for this change. I want to investigate it thoroughly, and will do so when I get the chance. Ranma is under my care and you will treat him with the utmost respect, anybody who tries anything funny will regret it."  
  
"What do you mean?" a man who needed a cane to assist his walking asked.  
  
"I've been training in martial arts since I was five. I can bench press over 150 kilos in this body. 250 in my guy form," Ranma replied with full confidence in his abilities.  
  
Professor Saotome thought about how best to help Ranma. "Ranma will be tutored here."  
  
"Ok, I guess."  
  
"Ranma, your education will be science orientated. I remember how you were Interested in learning how to increase your time in the air."  
  
Ranma nodded. The whole idea of flight had always appealed to him. The freedom it offered, how it allowed for distances to be covered quickly and the vantage points it could give you.  
  
"I think that you have the practical side of it down, perhaps if we showed you the theory and how and why you jump the way you do, we can increase your hang time."  
  
**********  
  
Over the next six months, Ranma had been tutored by the staff at the lab and had been given a job on his latest phase of his uncle's project, a clean and safe energy source that could be placed in highly mobile unit. Ranma was engrossed in monitoring a shielding experiment when he was called away to the office.  
  
"Ranma, there's someone here to see you."  
  
"Who is it, uncle Takeshi?" Ranma hoped that it wasn't his father.  
  
"Hello Ranma," a female voice greeted him.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Your mother. Don't tell me that you've forgotten me."  
  
Ranma gave the woman a sceptical look. "Really? And why should I believe you?"  
  
Nodoka, not expecting suspicion from her only son, was taken aback. "I have this photograph of you when you were a child."  
  
Ranma took the offered image. Looking at it, his face softened. "I thought you were dead."  
  
Nodoka stepped forward and hugged her son. "I'm sorry about that. It was necessary for you training."  
  
'Torture is more like it,' professor Saotome thought angrily. "Ranma, I took the liberty of finding her for you. I thought that you would like to see her."  
  
"Yes!" Ranma exclaimed. "Mom, I am so glad to see you. Did you know that six months ago, pops tried to get me engaged to some girl I'd never seen before?"  
  
Nodoka held her son at arms length to get a good look at him. "So? Any girl would love a fiancé as handsome as you."  
  
Ranma winced. "Yeah, about that. Her sisters decided that she was the best choice for me. There's something I need to tell you…"  
  
**********  
  
A little later, Nodoka had recovered from her fainting spell and sat up.  
  
"Did you really change into a girl when splashed with cold water?"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"That's not very manly," Nodoka commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma was confused by the few subtle references to manliness that his mother had dropped throughout her visit.  
  
"Your father promised that you'd be a man among men or you'd both commit seppuku. Here," Nodoka showed Ranma the death contract.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" professor Saotome shouted at his sister-in-law. "That's a finger painting not a signature!"  
  
"You, you hated me that much?" Ranma's voice was on the verge of breaking.   
  
"No! I just wanted to be proud of my son. Please understand that this was not my idea. I only agreed so that Genma would keep out of trouble," Nodoka herself was beginning to shed tears.  
  
Ranma, being one of those types that hate seeing a female cry, moved into to comfort her. "I'm sorry I let you down Mom. Pops is probably still at the Tendo dojo, if you want to go through with this."  
  
"What do you mean probably? Where is your father?" Nodoka looked at her son's eyes.  
  
"I left pops six months ago. I wanted nothing to do with him after that engagement fiasco. I told him, 'I guess I'll see you in Hell'. I never looked back." The whole "disown Genma" thing nonplussed Ranma. Of course his uncle had told him stories that reinforced the notion that it was a good idea.  
  
Nodoka thought about Ranma's words and actions. 'He gave up on his father as if he were nothing, but you could say that he was just taking charge of his own destiny. He didn't try to hide or lie to me about his condition and was willing to go through with the pledge.' "I think that it would be best if we didn't come to a snap judgement about this. Are there any girls that you like?"  
  
Ranma snorted in amusement. "The last four girls I met all hated my guts. Two were violent maniacs, the other two tried to force me into an engagement with one."  
  
"Oh. Perhaps we should find you a nice girl and take it slowly," Nodoka suggested. She, like Takeshi, was lonely and planned to dote on her grandchildren.  
  
"That would be best, No-chan. Besides, Ranma here has helped me immensely in my research. Without Ranma's help, we'd still be in the planning stage for the reactor." The professor spoke proudly of his nephew. "Which reminds me, Ranma don't you have to check up on the shielding test?"  
  
"Aargh! I forgot! I'll see you in a bit mom, ok?"  
  
Nodoka nodded.  
  
As soon as Ranma was out of earshot, Takeshi turned to Nodoka. "What were you thinking with that damn contract? Are you and Genma trying to kill my nephew?"  
  
Nodoka sat in silence at the unexpected attack.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, No-chan. It's just that Ranma has been through a lot. I want him to be happy, but I get the feeling that several people are out for his blood."  
  
**********  
  
Elsewhere, a bandana clad wanderer sneezed at the wrong moment, causing a purple haired Amazon to attack, thinking it was her prey. She, unfortunately, sneezed herself and was subsequently defeated in battle.  
  
This lead to Ryoga being forced to do all sorts of things that, if detailed here, would make this story illegal in certain territories.   
  
**********  
  
"Just why did it take you six months to find me?" Nodoka decided that she wouldn't give her brother-in-law a free ride in this argument.  
  
"Hey, I was busy in my work! I could have just as easily not bothered with calling you. In fact with this talk of him killing himself, I think I should have," Takeshi shot back.  
  
An intern rushed into the break room where the "respectable" Saotomes were talking. "Professor Saotome!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There's been a terrible accident in the lab!"  
  
"What happened?" professor Saotome leapt from his seat.   
  
"It's your nephew, Ranma."  
  
"My goodness," Nodoka followed the scientists to her son.  
  
In the lab, Ranma lay on the floor, covered in debris.  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
The professor was answered with a groan.  
  
"Are you all right, son?" Nodoka looked over her son.  
  
Ranma blinked at the light being shined into his eyes. "To the person shining that light in my eyes, keep that up and I'll shove it somewhere where the sun don't shine and the birds don't sing."  
  
Professor Saotome chuckled at his nephew's attitude. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
Ranma slowly rose to his feet. "Whoa, I feel a bit weird."  
  
Splashing cold water on his face, it took a minute for him to realise that he was still a he. "What's going on here?"  
  
The assistant answered. "It looks like the Getter generator overloaded. You were subjected to a massive dose of Getter radiation."  
  
"Why didn't I change into a girl?"  
  
"Because I think that there is a link between Jusenkyo and the shape changing properties of Getter rays. I have yet to formalise the theory for people to look at."  
  
"Uncle Takeshi, am I gonna die?" Ranma asked. He had no problem with dieing, but he'd just been reunited with his mother.  
  
"I don't know, Ranma, I don't know. Let's get you to the infirmary, I want the MDs to check you out." Professor Saotome seemed to show more concern for Ranma than Genma ever did.  
  
**********  
  
As the doctor finished her examination, she turned to the men in lab coats. "Gentlemen, Mrs Saotome, Ranma seems to be in extremely good health, but I need to run some tests on the blood sample. I recommend that he takes it easy for a few days."  
  
"Well, I guess that this would be an excellent opportunity for you to get to know each other better. No-chan do you have room for Ranma and myself?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Nodoka turned to the experts. "This radiation, it hasn't, you know, damaged Ranma has it?"   
  
When she gestured to her lap area, the doctor realised what she meant. "We honestly don't know, Mrs Saotome. We would need to run an exhaustive series of tests on Ranma in order to determine any effect. Even then, we wouldn't know if it was lasting."  
  
  
  
"I see. Well, grab your things Ranma, Takeshi. We'll be leaving for home."  
  
**********  
  
The professor was impressed by the décor of his temporary accommodations. "No-chan, I'd forgotten how nice your home was."  
  
Ranma was too exhausted to care about anything other then sleep. "Mom, where do I sleep?"  
  
Nodoka frowned at Ranma's lack of remembrance about his family home's layout. "First of all, you two will go into the kitchen, sit down and eat the food I put in front of you. When I return, I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
When Ranma saw his uncle's face light up at the mention of Nodoka's food, Ranma stood up straight and saluted. "Yes, mom."  
  
Nodoka smiled at Ranma's playful attitude. 'Yes, just like his father when it comes to food.'  
  
**********  
  
That night, Ranma was in agony. His stomach was running laps around the inside of his abdomen. When he moved to try to lessen the discomfort, his head swam and started to pound giving him the urge to vomit.  
  
Some urges are irresistible.   
  
"BLEEARGH!"  
  
Some are a right swine to clean up as well.  
  
Ranma lay unconscious in the recovery position, not looking in the best of shape. When the morning wake up call arrived, Nodoka saw the state Ranma was in. "Ranma!"  
  
When Ranma didn't answer his mother, Takeshi was called to the scene. "This is not good, I'll call for an ambulance."  
  
**********  
  
Ranma finally woke up some eight hours later in hospital attached to an IV.  
  
"Ranma, you're awake! We were so worried about you," Nodoka fussed over her offspring.  
  
"I'm ok, Mom. I've had worse," Ranma acted in his usual macho manner.  
  
"Really? When was the last time you were subjected to a massive amount of radiation?" Nodoka asked sceptically.  
  
"Er, well, what I meant was I'd put up with greater hardships," Ranma was a still a little uncomfortable around his mother.  
  
"Ranma, I know you that you think I'm out to get you, but I only want what's best for you." Nodoka moved in to hug Ranma.   
  
A doctor walked in to the room. "Hello I'm doctor Kawamitsu, I have the test results for Ranma. He appears to be in perfect health."  
  
"That's what the doctor at the lab said yesterday, and Ranma was unconscious this morning," Nodoka's opinion of doctors was not particularly high at the moment.  
  
"Oh, they did?" the doctor was puzzled. "I think I'd better take another blood sample, just to be sure."  
  
When Nodoka moved out of the way, she knocked a glass of water onto Ranma, activating his curse.  
  
"Damn, I thought I was cured," the disappointment was as clear as day in Ranma's voice.  
  
"How did that happen? Why is your son now a girl?"  
  
Nodoka turned to doctor Kawamitsu, "apparently it's a curse my son picked up in China. I don't know the mechanics of it myself, but my brother-in-law is investigating it."  
  
"Who is your brother-in-law?"  
  
"Professor Takeshi Saotome," a voice from the doorway called out.  
  
"Ah, I take it you are professor Saotome?"  
  
"Yes. Take your blood sample, I want to see if the radiation has altered his DNA, in either form."  
  
**********  
  
As the MD and the PhD looked compared Ranma's DNA, they saw that certain factors that had been thought switched off had been reactivated in the accident. It looked like Ranma would be experiencing some changes soon, in both bodies.  
  
"What was that radiation Ranma was doused with? It's not like the effects of any radiation I've ever seen before," doctor Kawamitsu asked.  
  
"It's complicated. This doesn't leave this room, ok?"  
  
When Kawamitsu gave his agreement, the professor continued. "We discovered a new type of radiation. Its properties changed our view of the world completely. The main thing you need to know is this: it can change the physical properties of certain materials, i.e. make them more malleable with out the addition of heat."  
  
"And you think this property is what makes Ranma turn into a girl?"  
  
"Yes. We still have no idea how it changes him, or why he turns into a girl. Apparently his father has a similar condition, he turns into a panda."   
  
"Ah. So, professor, why does this need to be classified?"  
  
"We don't know much about the origin of the Getter rays. I've requested information on the area Ranma went to in China, but it looks like the Chinese are keeping this secret particularly well. Besides, what do you think it would do to the world's economy if there was a new cheap, clean energy source available?"  
  
"I see," Kawamitsu nodded in understanding.   
  
"Don't worry about Ranma, I will be keeping an eye on him. I don't have much in the way of family, just Ranma and his parents."  
  
"That reminds me, where is his father?"  
  
"Again, it's complicated," Takeshi was a bit vague.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"It's ok, I never got on with my brother."  
  
**********  
  
Genma was beginning to really hate his "worthless" son. Six months earlier he had discarded his duties and stamped on his family's honour by abandoning his fiancée. He'd trained Ranma to be dependant on others just so this marriage to work.  
  
But Nabiki Tendo had pointed out that without an heir for the Saotome school, there was no point in allowing Genma to stay indefinitely. That middle daughter as going to be trouble, he could feel it in his bones.  
  
So in order to keep himself fed and housed, he'd agreed to train his best friend's daughter so she could take over the dojo.  
  
That decision was one he was beginning to regret. Akane certainly had a passion for the art, but she lacked the sponge-like ability to absorb techniques that Ranma had.   
  
It didn't help that in his panda form, he had more grace than her or her father was handicapping her with his overprotective behaviour.  
  
When Soun had found out that Genma planned to start the morning sparring sessions with a quick dunk in the pond, he went into his "demon head" attack. It took him half the day to calm Tendo down.   
  
Kasumi, the eldest, was just as against throwing a bucket of water over Akane to start the day, claiming that it was too much trouble to clean up every day. Of course, she was one of those people that didn't raise their voice or get violent when they wanted to express their displeasure.   
  
His stomach still hurt when he thought about that time Kasumi let Akane cook dinner after he shed hair all over the house.  
  
"Worthless boy," he grumbled as he lay down to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Genma was surprised to receive a letter.  
  
'Dear Genma,   
  
I hope all is well with you and Ranma. Did your trip to China go as well as you planned? I ask because it has been a while since you last wrote to me and I do miss both of you. I realise that your task is a difficult one, and so I can understand if your return to me will be delayed.   
  
Please write to me with a response with your new estimated date of return or enclose a recent photograph of our son so that I can gauge how much work needs to be done.  
  
Your loving wife,  
  
Nodoka'  
  
'Uh-oh, this is going to be bad if Nodoka finds out about the boy.'  
  
"Is something the matter, old friend?"  
  
"No, just a letter from an old acquaintance," Genma decided to economise with the truth.   
  
"I hear from Nabiki that Akane's challenges at school are being taken care of even more quickly now you've taken up her training. Soon, she'll be able to take over the dojo. You must be proud," Soun casually spoke from behind his paper.  
  
What Genma really wanted to say was 'it's too little too late, but you won't let me put her through an extensive course,' but of course he was weak-willed and too lazy to find other accommodation. "Well, I can't take all the credit Tendo, you started her out with the basics."  
  
The Tendo patriarch smiled. "Care for a game of go?"  
  
"Always."  
  
**********  
  
At the same time, the Hubble telescope picked up a strange object heading towards the moon.  
  
"{That's odd.}"  
  
"{What's odd?}"  
  
"{This. It looks to pass by, but something seems wrong.}"  
  
"{In what way?}"  
  
"{The way light reflected off it. It's as if it was made of manufactured metal, not unrefined ores.}"  
  
"{Hmm, best keep an eye out for that one. You want to tell the boss, or should I?}"  
  
"{I'll do it, I need to take a porcelain cruise.}"  
  
**********  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well here is the first chapter of Change! Getter ½, I do hope that I have rewarded your interest in the teaser I posted.  
  
Thanks go out to Chi Vayne for pre-reading this "thing".  
  
Author's notage:  
  
The reason why Ranma agreed to work with his uncle so quickly is because they spent some time together a few years earlier. As one of the few family members to treat Ranma nicely, he garnered some respect.  
  
Professor Saotome is the typical scientist in this timeline, he was too excited with the whole Getter project to think of phoning Nodoka to tell her about her son at first. He knows that the military potential of the project is what keeps it so well funded, Ranma does not.  
  
Yes, Nodoka is playing with Genma.   
  
The changes should be revealed next chapter, along with the challenge for this Ranma.  
  
The match-up has not yet been planned, nor have any additional crossover elements finalised. Suggestions are most welcome.   
  
No, there will not be canon Ranma/Akane pairing. The reason for this is simple, I find that pairing uninteresting. Anyone who reads the manga can see that Ranma cares for Akane the most and would choose her if circumstances were different (no-one forcing them together and Akane showing some trust and affection are two examples). If I want a canon match-up, I can read the original series.  
  
If you know the "official" first name of professor Saotome, please drop me line. I'll give credit and pre-reading status. If you want it, that is.  
  
Comments and criticism are welcome.   
  
Flames should be well constructed and amusing. Failure to do so will result in a serious mocking and/or shunning of opinions.  
  
Email addresses are:  
  
(lordraa)@ (digitalpimp) (.co.uk) or (lordraa) @ (hotmail) (.com)  
  
Until the next time,   
  
Laterer folks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Change! Getter ½

Chapter 2

* * *

Nodoka was enjoying her son's company. She was listening to some of his stories, namely the time spent with his friends "Ucchan" and Ryoga Hibiki.

'I should see if I could find them for a reunion,' she thought to herself.

"No-chan, mind if I speak to Ranma for a moment"

"No, go right ahead, I need to get some more tea" Nodoka left the two to their conversation.

Ranma turned to the newcomer. "What is it, Uncle Takeshi"

"Ranma, what do you remember what happening during shielding experiment"

Ranma furrowed his brow in concentration. "I think the reactor output seemed strange. It felt like it was pulsing, like a heartbeat."

"Anything else"

"Yeah, it became faster, the closer I got to it. Does that help any"

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to get a feel for what happened."

Ranma looked at the plate of snacks he'd barely touched. "I don't feel as hungry as I normally do. Is that a side effect of the radiation"

The professor shrugged. "I don't really know. These Getter rays are still a new discovery. What was the reactor temperature on just before the accident"

"Er, I think it was 500 Kelvin in the core. What do you consider to be normal operating temperature"

"We're looking to get it running at peak efficiency below 360 Kelvin. No sense in roasting the crew."

Ranma chuckled. "Yeah. How much longer before we can get back to work"

Nodoka reappeared at the door. "Not for a few more days, son."

"Sorry, Mom. It's just that I need to do something, I can't just lounge about like Pops did."

Nodoka winced internally at Ranma's correct assessment of Genma's motivational deficiency, though she was glad that Ranma had not picked it up. "Well how about you get some martial arts practice in? I want to see how good you are."

Outside Ranma started his usual stretching and warm up kata. Remembering that he really had hardly practiced since his arrival at the lab, he added a qualifier. "Keep in mind I've been focused on other things for the last six months."

Nodoka and Takeshi nodded.

Ranma flowed through his work out; it incorporated various styles from basic kempo to advanced kung fu.

When he finished, he took a deep breath. "Well"

Nodoka nodded in approval. "Yes, Genma did a fine job in teaching you martial arts. You say you've not really practiced for six months"

"Yeah, I was busy in the lab with Uncle Takeshi. I did a quick warm up every morning, but I would have worked out a lot harder with Pops around."

Takeshi was in thought. 'Perhaps Ranma would make a good test pilot? He's willing to keep trying to get something done; he certainly meets the physical requirements easily. I'll have to ask him nearer the time.'

Having decided to surprise her son, Nodoka searched for this Ucchan character. She thought it would be nice for Ranma to be reunited with his old friend.

"Hello, is that Ukyo Kuonji"

Yes, who wants to know?

"I'm Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother. I was wondering if you'd like to pay my son a visit"

Ukyo nearly choked in surprise. Yes, I'd like that a lot. Where are you?

Ranma was really happy at his mother's news that Ucchan would be coming for a visit. "I can't believe that I'll be seeing Ucchan after all this time. I wonder how he is"

A knock at the door startled him out of his reverie.

"I'll get it" Ranma called out.

"Hello"

"Are you Ranma Saotome"

"Yes." Ranma looked at the visitor for a moment before recognition finally occurred. "Ucchan"

"Ranchan" Ukyo managed to hold off cutting Ranma with a razor sharp spatula. 'I'll get my answers before I kill you, you bastard.'

"Come in Ucchan, how have you been" Ranma invited the cross-dressing chef in. "I haven't seen you in years. I want you to meet my mother and my uncle Takeshi."

Nodoka and Takeshi bowed to their guest.

"Why Ranma? Why did you leave me behind" Ukyo got straight to the point of her visit.

"What are you talking about Ukyo" Nodoka asked.

"I was supposed to be engaged to your son. Genma ran off with the dowry. My life as a woman was over before it began" Ukyo angrily replied.

"But you're a guy, aren't you" Ranma asked confused by the actions of his best friend. "Unless you went to Jusenkyo…"

Ukyo smacked Ranma over the head. "You jackass! I've always been a girl.

I spent the last ten years tracking you and your father down. I will have my revenge."

"Oh." Ranma hung his head low. 'Yet another girl that hates me. One more problem caused by Pops.'

Nodoka turned to Ranma. "Did you know about any of this"

Ranma shook his head.

"I see. Well thank you for coming today, Miss Kuonji. I'll give you the last known address of Genma."

"But I could still marry Ranma" Ukyo protested weakly.

The look Nodoka gave Ukyo told her that she did not want some violent girl around her manly son. "I don't think so."

"I'll be leaving then."

* * *

A large metallic object sped past the asteroid belt towards the probe's signal. It indicated that a good concentration of Getter rays had been found. The intelligence onboard corrected the course to land on the dark side of the moon.

The information it had been supplied with had indicated that the proposed landing site would be out of the detection and scanning ranges of the indigenous intelligent population. Though there was some debate about how intelligent these life forms were.

* * *

Ranma started stretching his body. "Well, might as well get some practice in. I've neglected my training too much during these last few months."

Moving slowly at first to regain a feeling for his balance, Ranma started out with some basic tai-chi exercises.

After a few minutes, he decided to kick it up a notch with a few kempo punch and kick combinations. Five minutes of this and he decided to go with a few of the advanced Anything Goes kata.

When he finally stopped his jumping around, he noticed the half a dozen or so rosy-cheeked women that were watching him train.

"Er, hello. I'm Ranma Saotome" Ranma vaguely greeted his audience. "I wasn't bothering you or anything, was I?"

"Don't stop on our account. Would you like me to go out for some ice cream" one particularly beautiful woman asked as she stepped forward. "Oh wait a minute, you're that Ranma Saotome aren't you? You turn into a girl, don't you? I couldn't possibly be associated with someone like that."

Ranma looked at the other women who nodded in agreement. "She's right. I wouldn't want anybody thinking I was a pervert like him."

As the crowd all started to murmur in agreement about Ranma's perversions, he sank to his knees. 'They all think I'm a pervert. They all hate me. What am I going to do?'

A muscular girl in a yellow gi glared at Ranma. "If you try anything, I'll make you regret it" she spoke as she hefted a set of free weights in a threatening manner.

A girl in a boy's school uniform and an oversized baker's peel stepped forward. "I'll make you pay for ruining my life, you bastard"

Ranma fell to his side and curled up into a foetal position. As the other women started to verbally abuse him, he began to weep.

"Ranma" a voice called out. "Ranma."

* * *

"Ranma"

Ranma's eyes shot open. Looking up he saw that he was not in the garden, but in his bedroom.

"What happened"

"You fell asleep after Ukyo left. Are you all right" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare that every woman on Earth hated me."

Nodoka was not impressed with this Ukyo. Yes honour was important, but what about her son's happiness? This wasn't the warring states period anymore!

"Do you want me to get you anything? Something to eat? Prepare the bath for you"

"To tell you the truth, I'd rather get back to the lab with uncle. I want to see if we can regain some of the time we lost because of the accident." Ranma just needed to do something to take his mind of Ucc- no Ukyo wanting to kill him.

"Well, if you promise to be careful, I might let Takeshi take you back to work tomorrow" Nodoka offered.

"I promise to do what I can to avoid accidents in the lab" Ranma solemnly swore.

"Ok, now how about something to eat"

Ranma's stomach answered yes for him.

* * *

On his first day back at work, Ranma was surprised to see everything back to normal. The test reactor was back in its place with a new, thicker covering. All the glass and debris was gone and the rest of the personnel were busying themselves as if nothing had happened.

'Kinda weird,' Ranma thought. "What have you got for me to do today"

"Well, I wanted to see how your presence affects the reactor."

At lunchtime, the Saotomes were discussing their findings on the effect Ranma had on the Getter reactor's output.

"It seems that the reactor output is not connected to your cursed form or your proximity, Ranma."

"Oh, I guess it was because I was focused on the reactor at the time of the accident" Ranma offered.

"Focused on it? In what way" The professor was now intrigued.

Ranma paused in his eating. "I was looking at the temperature of the core. My mind wandered when I remembered that you mention something about shape changing properties when I first started here."

Takeshi thought for a moment. "Maybe we should redo the tests, with you looking at the focusing on the reactor"

* * *

When Ranma awoke as normal a few days later, his body felt a little strange. It felt unfamiliar, he knew it was supposed to be his and that it was male, but something was just "wrong" with it.

Getting out of his bed at home, he stumbled as he realised his balance was off. Standing up straight, he noticed he had a better view of his room. "That's weird. Everything seems smaller."

Nodoka knocked on the door. "Ranma, are you up for some breakfast"

"Yeah Mom, I'll be down in a minute" Ranma spoke as he quickly dressed. 'Eh, that's odd. My clothes don't fit properly.' Before he could ponder it further, his stomach rumbled loudly. 'Louder then usual,' he mused.

When Ranma descended the stairs, he was dressed in an ill-fitting red shirt and kung fu pants combination.

"Morning Mom, Uncle Takeshi" Ranma managed before devouring the food in front of him.

When Nodoka returned with some more tea, she blinked. "R-Ranma, are you alright"

"Yeah, just really hungry. Is something wrong" he asked hesitantly.

"No, Ranma you've just had a growth spurt, that's all. Mind if I check something"

"No, go right ahead, uncle."

When Takeshi splashed Ranma with cold water, the shirt became on almost obscene on his cursed form.

"What" Ranma asked. Her voice was deeper, sultrier.

The lonely scientist started to drool at the vision of loveliness before him.

"Takeshi, look away" Nodoka chided her brother-in-law. "Ranma, it seems that your recent growth as affected your girl body as well. You are going to be beating men off with a stick when you go out."

"Great! I'm going to kill Pops when I get my hands on him. It was bad enough when I was in my old girl body." Ranma was slowly getting more aggravated with his father.

Nodoka poured hot tea on Ranma to check on the change. It would also distract him from his planned felony.

"You'll be beating the girls off as well, son."

"What? I thought that girls hated me."

"Whatever gave you that idea, Ranma"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps it was the last FIVE girls I met all wanted to do me harm?" Ranma was most upset with the entire female gender.

"Go for a walk around the block son, then tell me how many women wanted hurt you" Nodoka suggested. Ranma was attractive, but this new body and face? It made his old set look like Genma!

* * *

The lunar landing for the alien craft proved to be a relatively gentle one. The dark side of the moon had proved to be just as secluded as had been hoped.

Preparations were soon under way for the construction of the power station and ore refinery. There was a lot of work to be done before the next stage could be implemented.

As Ranma nearly completed his lap around the neighbourhood, he had caught the eye of several women and was being followed home by one.

'Well, I guess Mom was right. I haven't been attacked yet,' he mused.

Stopping at a pedestrian crossing, he was jostled by tall brunette walking into him.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going" she apologised to the "new and improved" Ranma Saotome.

"That's alright, Miss." Ranma willed the lights to change; this young woman was making him feel uncomfortable when she undressed him with her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I must be going." Ranma quickly ran off before the woman could give her name.

* * *

When Ranma returned, he gestured to his uncle that it was time to go to work at the lab.

"Well son" Nodoka asked.

"Nobody tried to hurt me, but it's still early." Something still disconcerted him about his mother and her behaviour.

Nodoka frowned. 'He must have been really hurt when he was vulnerable.' "Well, you two have a good day."

"Bye, Mom."

"See you later, No-chan."

* * *

At the lab, Ranma needed to get some new swipe cards made up. She grumbled at the leers she received from the reprographics staff.

"It's not your fault your attractive in the that form, Ranma. If I remember rightly, your mother had similar problems when she was younger."

"Yeah, well I still say it sucks having guys come on to you, trying their sleazy pick up lines," Ranma failed to suppress a shudder.

Takeshi was at a loss for words. "Anyway, here's your new ID for 'Ranma'."

One of the female staff had scribbled a note onto the back of the envelope. If Ranma saw it, he gave no indication.

They had to wait for a few minutes to get 'Ranko's' ID. It had been decided that it was best if Ranma went by the name Ranko when in his cursed form.

"Here you go, Ranko."

'Ranko,' Ranma thought bitterly. '"A man among men" my ass. How can I be a man among men when every female I've met lately has tried to hurt me? Even my own mother. Perhaps it would be best if I committed seppuku. At least then I wouldn't have people leering at me or trying to hurt me.'

"Let's go, Ranko"

"Coming, Uncle Takeshi."

Professor Saotome frowned at Ranma's recent depression. 'I don't know what to do. He used to be so lively. Normally, I'd recommend a girlfriend, but he has trust issues. Maybe I can find someone who knows someone…'

* * *

On the dark side of the moon, the alien craft had finished its power station. Soon, the first of the manufacturing facilities would be completed and the production of weapons would soon start.

The indigenous life of the third planet would soon start to perish, allowing for an easier colonisation and exploitation of the local Getter ray sources.

* * *

Nodoka was not impressed with Ranma's behaviour. While it was one thing to be shy around women, he was under the impression that every woman on the planet wanted to castrate him.

"Genma has failed. Perhaps I should have him fulfil the contract…" Nodoka considered the implications of that course of action. "No, it would be better for Ranma to work out his problems, it'll be good for him. He needs help, not interference. And if he wants it, he'll ask for it."

* * *

At NASA's Houston office, the man in charge was looking at the print out that one of the SETI team had handed to him.

"Are you telling me that you've found an extraterrestrial signal being sent from the moon"

"It looks that way. We're only getting fragments of it because of its location on the dark side."

"We need to be sure about this, or we'll look like idiots. We don't need any more screw ups, the public have little faith in us as it is."

"I've got people checking the latest signal origin right now. What are we going to do if we're right"

"It depends if they're hostile or not. But don't hold your breath about being kept in the loop on this thing if you're right about it being alien."

* * *

Kasumi Tendo thought about the man she saw the other day on her early morning shopping excursion. 'He certainly looked like he needs someone to look after him, maybe I could get Nabiki to track him down? She's good at that sort of thing.'

"Kasumi, is something up?" Nabiki had arrived in the kitchen for something to snack on.

"I was just wondering if there was someone you could track down for me."

Nabiki was a little surprised by this request. Kasumi normally went around in her own little world, cooking and cleaning occasionally commenting on how silly Dr Tofu was. "Who do you want me to find for you?"

"I don't know his name, but something about him seemed familiar."

"Is this a drawing of him," Nabiki held up a sketch of a handsome man with a truly hurt look in his eyes.

Kasumi gasped. "Oh my, yes it is. Where did you get that?"

"A few of the local art college students saw him the other day and asked me to track him down for them. It seems he caught your eye as well, sis," Nabiki replied. 'Of course, I wouldn't say no to him if asked me out.'

* * *

Ranma walked out of the lab for some fresh air. He was not terribly overjoyed when his sneeze seemed to activate the sprinkler system, causing him to change. Having been turned into the lovely redheaded Ranko, Ranma decided that enough was enough and it was time to go home and have a bath.

On the way home, "Ranko" saw Nabiki Tendo waiting for someone. 'I wonder who she's planning on mistreating?'

Then she saw some arrogant fool walk right up to her and start spouting something that might have passed for poetry.

"Fairest of all maidens, would thou doest me the greatest of honours and allow my humble self to provide you with a hot beverage to warm yourself on this chilly afternoon?"

"What?"

"Kuno! I thought that you wanted pictures of Akane," Nabiki shouted as she saw the delusional kendo captain hassle the tall beauty.

Kuno reached for Ranko's hand and gave it a kiss.

"You pervert!" Ranko shrieked as she slapped Kuno.

Unfortunately, Ranma had yet to get a feel for the level of strength in either form and so smacked Kuno against the café window.

'Such formidable strength, yet such beauty! I must find out all I can about this fiery maiden. No doubt the attractive, yet mercenary, Nabiki Tendo will be able to help me,' he thought as he righted himself.

"Touch me again and you'll be eating hospital food."

Nabiki looked at the pigtailed woman from behind. 'She seems familiar.'

Walking off purposefully, Ranko left the two to conclude their business.

"Nabiki Tendo, you must find out all you can about that goddess," Kuno insisted as he pulled out his wallet.

Nabiki considered the proposal. 'I guess I could bilk him with a few false leads…' "Ok, I'll see what I can dig up. But you should know that this will require a retainer's fee."

"7000 yen a week, plus a healthy bonus for any good information. Any photos you can get of her will get you a truly handsome sum," despite the request for enough information to stalk someone, Kuno managed to sound noble in a deranged way.

"So you're dumping Akane?"

"Alas, I must let the pure and tidy Akane Tendo down," Kuno admitted, "it truly pains me to know that it will be some other man who wins the heart of your sister. I take it that you will make sure that it is not some vile cur or lecher that gets his hands on her?"

"Of course, Kuno-chan. Now, about that first payment…"

* * *

Ranma slammed the door to the Saotome house shut as she announced her return.

"Ranma, is everything alright? You're home early."

"Yeah, it was going badly at the lab, so I decided to leave early when I got splashed when I was out for some fresh air. I'll be in the bath if you need me."

"Ok son." Nodoka knew that there was something else, but decided not to pry.

* * *

Things were happening at NASA. Not the normal, "we need an extra billion dollars for the new shuttle program" but more of a "get me all the data you can" panic.

It had been confirmed that a signal of extraterrestrial origin was being broadcast from the dark side of the moon and now the Air Force were taking charge.

General Ellis sat down at the conference table with the head of NASA, Professor Ennis, and various other underlings.

"So then director, what kind of threat to the planet are we talking about? Biological? Chemical? Nuclear?"

The director was not terribly surprised by the paranoid attitude from the military. "General, we don't know if they are hostile yet. We've only just confirmed that the signal is coming from an alien intelligence. Prudence demands that we take this slowly. It wouldn't do for us to make ourselves an enemy. Especially one with a level of technology much higher than our own."

"And just how sure are you that we don't already have one?" The general asked as he sipped his coffee. "I realise that it's an alien intellect, and therefore not subject to our lines of reasoning. But this thing has not tried to contact us to try to alleviate any concerns we might have. Not that I'd trust them."

"I understand. But please, General, don't act hastily. There's so much we could learn from it with its cooperation."

"Agreed, we'll take it slowly. Now when did you first pick up the signal?"

One of the SETI team had prepared his brief. "Sir, it was first discovered a week ago. We needed to be sure that it was alien in origin before we moved."

General Ellis nodded. "It makes sense. We don't need another Roswell incident. When do you think that contact should be attempted?"

"As soon as possible. What about our allies? They need to know, that way we can offset some of the cost of sending a new probe to the moon."

"Yes, but the public will panic if we just come out with the news that there are aliens on the moon," the general pointed out.

"We need to discuss this with the other permanent Security Council members. They'll be able to pick up the signal."

* * *

To be continued…

Thanks go out to Chi Vayne for pre-reading for me.

Any questions and or comments should be given to me in your usual manner.


	3. An incomplete addtion for your perusal

Change! Getter ½

by Lord Raa

Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: A game of chess is like a swordfight, you must think first before you move.

* * *

In an office in the Shinagawa district of Tokyo, Toshihiro Inoue sat at his desk looking at the latest confidential memo to come his way. 

'This is not good.'

"Miss Tamura?" he spoke into the intercom on his desk.

>Yes sir? >

"I need to speak with professor Saotome. Get him here as soon as you can."

>I'll phone him now, sir. >

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mr Inoue met with Takeshi Saotome. 

"Takeshi, I need to speak with you about progress on your Getter project."

The perennially lab-coated Saotome was a little surprised by this. "We're making good progress on the whole Getter project."

"That's not the problem, Takeshi. No, the problem is this; we need you to bring the advanced prototype robot forward for weapons testing ASAP. There has been a development."

"What is it?"

Inoue handed the professor a piece of paper. "Read this."

To: Toshihiro Inoue, Director of Advanced Weapons Projects.

American intelligence reports that there is something of Extra Terrestrial origin broadcasting signals on the moon. In the event that it turns out to be hostile, we need a back up for the security of Japan and the rest of the world.

As director for Advanced Weapons Projects, we need you to decide which one is our best hope and should be suitably advanced.

The fate of the world may rest in your hands.

Regards

General H Yadate.

"Whoa, that's some responsibility. I take it that the reason you asked me here and showed me that memo is because you think that the military potential my Getter Robo project is the best option?"

Inoue nodded. "Yes. Takeshi, when can you bring the project up to the testing phase?"

"We just sorted out the new reactor shielding configuration. That was a last minute stumbling block," Takeshi mentioned as he considered his answer. "I think it's just a case of finding and training pilots while we assemble the test type."

Inoue looked happy at the progress his old friend had made. "Good. I'll contact the army for pilot candidates. What traits are you looking for?"

"I have a pilot in mind already, Toshihiro."

"Oh? And just who would that be? Not planning on manning it yourself are you, Takeshi?" Toshihiro joked.

"Ha ha! No, I'm getting too old for that sort of thing. I was thinking more along the lines of my nephew, Ranma."

Inoue looked at the professor. "You know I don't approve of nepotism, Takeshi. Is he up to the task?"

"I think so," Takeshi championed Ranma.

"Ok, I'll need to vet his application just like anybody else. We don't want to be relying on whiny, reluctant teenagers to save the world," Inoue replied with a smile.

Professor Saotome chuckled. "I take it that you don't like the idea of 'angsty saviours of humanity'?"

"You have no idea how much I fantasize about bitch-slapping some of these characters in the anime my son watches."

Saotome nodded. Screaming, whiney people were not one of his favourite things, either.

* * *

Ranma walked home from the lab, feeling pretty good. He'd managed to solve the last puzzle that prevented the placement of the Getter reactor on a mobile platform. That he remained male throughout the day, thus avoiding the leers from the male staff was a pleasant bonus. 

He was in such high spirits that he smiled at the people he passed in the street, not realising the effect he was having on the women.

Especially the group of freshmen art students about to enter a café.

"Hey, Asuka," a tall brunette attracted the attention of a redhead, "what do you think?"

"Hitomi, I think that we should get him drunk so he'll agree to be our nude model."

"You would, Asuka," a third student chimed in.

Ranma's pleasant expression turned to a scowl when he saw the same Muppet that accosted his girl side a few weeks earlier. Again, he was with the one of the girls that caused him to change the course of his life.

"Nabiki Tendo, I must know more about the flame haired goddess that sometimes graces us with her presence!"

"I'm sorry, Kuno-chan, but I've heard nothing about her," Nabiki explained. Though she didn't like the situation, it was the truth. "It's like she's a ghost. If I hadn't seen her, I'd say you'd been hallucinating."

Seeing that Kuno had been put in his place, Ranma departed for home.

In the café, the students asked a waitress about the young man that they saw earlier.

"I see him from time to time, but to tell you the truth, you're not the first artists to think about using him for a model. He's quite elusive from what I hear. Plus there's his girlfriend. I've seen her: – she's as beautiful as he is handsome."

"Damn," Asuka muttered before ordering herself a latte.

* * *

The next day, "Ranko" was sitting down at a table to eat her lunchtime meal, when an attractive blonde woman sat down next to her. 

"Is this seat taken?"

"No," Ranko replied not even looking up from her food.

The nervous office lady decided to bite the bullet. "Do you know Ranma Saotome?"

Ranko stopped eating for a moment. "Yes. Why?"

"I was wondering if you knew if he was going out with anybody at the moment."

"'He' told me that he's not interested in dating at the moment."

"I see. He turned you down then?"

Ranko turned to the attractive blonde. "Ranma is close enough to me to be my brother."

The blonde looked suitably embarrassed at her assumption. "I'm so sorry. It's just that he's been known to hurt those that try anything with you, so we assumed that the two of you were going out."

"It's ok," Ranko smiled. 'Maybe this woman isn't so bad.' "What's your name?"

"Motoko Morimura," the blonde replied.

'Mom seems to think that girls like me, I might as well see if it's true,' the redhead thought. "And just what do you see in Ranma?" Ranko asked.

Motoko acquired a blush as she tried to word her answer favourably. It wouldn't do to tell the sister of the guy you fancied that you wanted to drag him to the nearest secluded place for a quickie.

"Ah, Motoko, I needed to speak with you," a brunette called out as she walked up to the pair.

"Oh hello, Masako, this is Ranko, Ranma's sister. Ranko, this is Masako Fujita. She works with me in the accounts department."

"Hello Ranko. To tell you the truth Ranko, there was some debate about whether or not you and Ranma were an item."

"Really?" Ranko asked, her left eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Yes, the guys will be glad to hear that they don't have to compete with Ranma for your affections."

"And what about my brother? Is there any interest in him?" Ranko asked the newly arrived brunette.

"Are you kidding?" Masako asked incredulously. "He's the most sought after man in the building!"

"I'd nail him good," Motoko added.

"You mean that people are after him?" Ranko asked, completely misunderstanding Masako's point.

The two office ladies nodded, not realising that redhead's poor social skills were causing her to misread the situation.

Takeshi walked up to the trio and apologised for interrupting. "I need Ranko's help in the Getter lab."

"Ok Professor. I'll see you later, Motoko, Masako." Ranko bowed and quickly left.

* * *

Back at the lab, Ranma was returning back from the restroom, when Professor Saotome walked up to his nephew. "Ranma, I need to talk with you, in private." 

This did not bode well for the young Saotome. "Yeah, of course, Uncle Takeshi. What about?"

"Step into my office."

A few minutes later, Takeshi had Ranma sitting in his office looking rather bemused as to the reason for this impromptu meeting.

"Ranma, I have something to ask of you."

"What can I do for you?" Ranma was eager to assist his recently rediscovered family.

"This request is not just from me," Takeshi sighed. "I've not told you the whole truth about my Getter ray research."

Ranma became still.

"No doubt you realise that this lab is furnished with expensive equipment."

Ranma nodded. He didn't understand how most of it worked, but he knew that it wasn't cheap.

"Most of the funding comes from the government. Their primary use for the Getter rays is not just an environmentally friendly power source, but the basis for an exploration vehicle for extreme environments like space and the ocean floor."

"That sounds pretty cool," Ranma commented.

"Thanks," the professor inclined his head in appreciation. "But there is more to the Getter Robo project. I'm sorry to say that the only reason we get so much funding is because Getter rays have a lot of potential for being used as weapons."

Ranma was a bit shocked by this revelation. "What kind of weapons?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, there is still a lot we don't know about Getter radiation. Some think that we can use it to power an energy weapon, a bit like a laser. A space based weapon like this could be useful, but there are things that you require a ground presence for."

As Ranma considered this idea, the professor explained further. "A robot with two legs could be more manoeuvrable than tanks, and it would be able to carry more firepower than a plane."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Ranma asked.

"We need a test pilot for the robot, and I want it to be you. You more than meet the physical requirements and experience with Getter rays that makes you an ideal pilot in my opinion."

"I-I don't know," Ranma replied honestly. "I mean, being in the army's a lot different than practicing martial arts."

Takeshi nodded. "I understand your feelings, Ranma, but at the moment it's only in a test pilot role. I want you to help us with the control and auto balancing systems. Obviously there would be different settings for the other pilots, but we need to get a feel for how we should proceed."

"Ok," Ranma nodded in agreement. "But only in a testing role – I don't like the idea of killing people."

"I'll do what I can to keep you from combat, Ranma. That's a promise."

* * *

Back at the Tendo house, Akane was practicing a newly learnt manoeuvre in preparation for the upcoming Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics competition. Akane had been drafted in after the Furinkan team had been incapacitated by the antics of one Kodachi Kuno. 

Akane was happy to substitute in for the team, her confidence had been boosted considerably by the progress she'd made under the tutelage of Genma.

Balancing on the ball, she used the ribbon to snag a bottle of water from the bucket in the corner. As she quenched her thirst, she considered how it was that "Uncle" Genma had picked up such a technique.

"Probably used it for stealing food," she grumbled at such dishonourable uses of the Art. She was still unhappy that her father had allowed the unscrupulous man to use mealtimes as a training aid.

"'For my training' my ass, he's just greedy."

* * *

A few days later, Ranma was being examined by an army doctor as part of the selection process for test pilots. 

"We just need a urine sample, and then we'll be done here, Mr. Saotome," Dr. Sakamoto said as he handed Ranma a sample cup.

"Sure thing, doc." Ranma turned towards the wall for privacy.

The doctor was finishing his notes as Ranma dressed.

"Here you go, doc." The pigtailed young man handed the shorter, bespectacled man a three quarters full container of urine.

"Thank you Mr. Saotome."

"Please, call me Ranma," Ranma asked, trying to make small talk until he was called for. "So what's your first impression?"

"Well, Ranma, I'd have to say that you are in fantastic shape. You easily pass the physical requirements for many Special Forces units across the world. You might have some problems with the written exams, but from what I've been told, you've not had a normal childhood."

"That's an understatement, doc," Ranma replied with a wry smile.

A knock on the door alerted the pair to the presence of a military policeman.

"Excuse me Captain, but I'm here to escort Mr. Saotome to the Committee's office," the young corporal explained after having his salute returned.

"I see, well we are done here, I just need to get these samples to the lab, and then I'll get my report to the committee."

* * *

Ranma was being escorted to the room where the Committee were ready to interview him by the young corporal. 

"So what's it like in the Army?" Ranma asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's ok. The physical training took me by surprise – it was hard than I though it would be, but it's a job and I don't have to pay for a house or my food."

* * *

Incomplete, and only posted because I wanted to check something. Namely whether or not this should be continued or dropped it in favour of my other stories. 

If you'd rather have me work on my other stories, then let me know which one(s) should be worked on in its place.

You know how to let me know what your opinions are.

Until laterer comes.


End file.
